


Instinct

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I don't remember when I wrote this but it was deep in my files, Shiro makes a short appearance, So here is is, a touch of angst, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: Keith has a bit of a think about Lance





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't entirely fleshed out but I don't think it's so bad

Keith had always been the impulsive one. Driving off cliffs, ejecting himself into space, facing down a known killer twice his size, ejecting himself into space….again. So why did he feel like Lance had him beat? Lance throwing himself in front of an explosion, Lance diving head first into fleets. Taking a strange and unknown alien places in his lion, twice. Some things Lance did just didn't make sense to him.

That was until earlier that day. Keith had flown into the Galran fleet alone, as the usual, when things had begun to spiral out of control. One shot lead to the next and even with both the Black Lion and him doing their best, there was just too many of them. There was no escape. Keith had messed up this time and there was no getting himself out this time. Black had taken a lot of damage and was slowed down. Keith was staring down the barrel of the newest cannon, that sickly purple glow charging. He could practically hear it crackling to life. Purple became near white as it primed to fire. That was until it morphed to red just before the flash. Keith looked in horror as Red floated in front of them, shoulder torn open with part of her face torched, her eyes dull. In the back of his mind Keith felt the Black Lion roar to life.

He had no clue how he got Lance back to the castle. Because the next thing that was registering in his brain was sprinting across the hangers to Red. She was down, laying on her side and dark. Keith couldn't feel the familiar buzz at the far reaches of his mind. Keith pried open the emergency hatch to find an unconscious Lance slumped in the pilot seat. A thin trickle of blood from his mouth. Everything went into a blur, all of Keith attention hyper fixed on the blue paladin’s unmoving form. Keith couldn't move, was he even breathing? He didn't know because his chest felt so constricted.

Push. Keith was pushed, by whom? Shiro maybe, that familiar voice coming in like a staticy channel on an old TV. The pods. Lance needed a healing pod. Keith was about to reach out for Lance when an arm wrapped around his waist. It was like an iron bar as Keith struggled against it, Keith panicked, he had to get Lance to the pods. Then it became two as Keith desperately struggled, thrashing and kicking, he had to get Lance to the Med Bay.

Things snapped back into place when a hand landed on his shoulder. It made Keith jolt, the image of Lance in the healing pod becoming clear and so very real. Slowly Keith tore his eyes way, to see Shiro standing next to him.

“He won't be out for another two hours, at least go change.” Shiro sounded concerned, and the gentleness of his expression was too complex for Keith to try and figure out right now. So he turned back to look at Lance. Shiro continued. “Keith, you've been standing here for an hour and a half already, please, take a short break. For me?”

An hour and a half? That couldn't be right, they left the last star system not twenty minutes ago, right? Right?

“Okay.” Keith couldn't remember the last time his voice sounded so small, so utterly vulnerable, but he tried not to think too hard about it as he let Shiro guide him out into the hall. From there Keith's body went into autopilot giving his mind time to play catch-up.

Keith was always impulsive, but for himself. Lance was impulsive for others, throwing himself into danger for someone else. He'd always been that way, since Keith met him. Lance always thought of other's first, only taking a small amount of thought for himself. In that sense Lance had him beat soundly. Going out of his way for someone else took forethought from Keith but not for Lance, for Lance it seemed like instinct. 


End file.
